Many large-scale computing systems include a “fabric” in which a set of computing resources, such as processing, memory, and storage, are interlinked through multiple connections and operate cohesively with one another. Traditional fabrics are built by interconnecting multiple switch systems using multiple individual-port cables. Most switch systems have one multi-port switch chip and multiple pluggable electrical module cages (for electrical cables or optical transceivers) for the ports that dominate the faceplate area that in turn drives the switch system form factors, e.g., 1U, 2U, etc. Larger switch systems based on “chassis” have multiple switch chip cards interconnecting to I/O cards with pluggable module cages, and again single-port optical transceivers take up significant amount of volume. Optically integrated switches enable high-density switch chips and the corresponding passive optical connectors enable less faceplate area within a system. Liquid cooling of switch chips further improves switch chip density within a system.
While examples described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, the drawings illustrate specific examples herein described in detail by way of example. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific examples is not intended to be limiting to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the examples described herein and the appended claims.